nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man and the X-Men in Arcade's Revenge
Spider-Man and the X-Men in Arcade's Revenge is a game first released for the Super Nintendo in 1992 by LJN. It was later released for the Game Boy in 1994. The game features Marvel Comics characters Spider-Man and the X-Men as they battle their captor, the villainous Arcade. Gameplay In the first level, the player controls Spider-Man who must use his spider sense to disarm several bombs located throughout the immediate exterior and maze-like entrance to an abandoned building. After the player completes this level, Spider-Man learns that the evil mastermind Arcade has kidnapped Storm, Cyclops, Wolverine and Gambit. The player must successfully complete each character's level (each set in Arcade's deadly "Murderworld") in order to get to control Spider-Man in a final battle with Arcade: *Spider-Man's levels: New York City rooftops with the bosses being the flying demon N'astirh and Shocker in the first stage, with Rhino and Carnage in the second stage. *Storm's levels: Underwater maze level with Storm having a limited air supply. Her bosses are various machines used to control the giant tank-like levels. *Wolverine's levels: Fun house first level, with duplicates of the clown villain Obnoxio the Clown as enemies and the boss being Apocalypse. A rampaging Juggernaut chases him throughout the second stage. *Gambit's levels: Doom caves two levels, both of which take place in a cave where a giant spiked ball is chasing him; the first level boss being a giant playing card, the final boss a gigantic robotic version of Selene. *Cyclops' levels: Two stages, each set in Genosha underground Sentinel mines, plus a final boss stage featuring Master Mold. After completing each stage, the player controls each hero as they fight in similar-designed mini-levels themed after the "behind-the-scenes" of Murderworld. The only character to have a significant change is Storm, who now walks, shoots multiple bolts of lightning rapidly and calls upon gusts of wind and jumps about four times the height of the other characters. The last level takes place inside a large room, where Arcade chases Spider-Man back and forth in a large Arcade-shaped robot, which operates like a Matryoshka doll, until Arcade is finally defeated. The X-Men stand-by at the edges of the room, occasionally attacking on their own. Plot Based on The Uncanny X-Men issue 123-125, Spider-Man has been noticing strange occurrences in the city as one by one, the X-Men are being captured by a man who calls himself Arcade. After witnessing Gambit's abduction, he tracks Arcade down to an abandoned building, where he, along with Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine and Gambit, are placed in the deadly games of Murderworld, a simulated program designed by Arcade to torture and kill his victims. After surviving the deadly traps, the X-Men escape only to be recaptured and it's up to Spider-Man to stop Arcade. After defeating him, he blows the building up. Spider-Man and the others survive, but there is no sign of Arcade. Reception Category:Spider-Man games Category:X-Men games Category:Marvel Comics games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Game Boy games Category:1992 video games Category:1993 video games Category:1994 video games Category:Action games Category:Platformer games Category:Licensed games